1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to mounting structures for vehicle transmission shifter lever components and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method that provides a deformable bracket assembly for mounting a transmission shift assembly to a vehicle frame or other structure.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In most vehicles, the shift lever assembly for the transmission is mounted on either the dashboard of the vehicle, steering wheel column, or on the floor of the vehicle. In any case, the shift lever is accessible to an operator of the vehicle so that he or she can adjust the transmission settings while operating the vehicle. The shifter assembly typically experiences various forces brought about by a driver's shifting of the transmission as well as those forces brought about in the event of an accident. Various mounting systems have been developed to support the shift lever assembly and couple it to the vehicle frame or other portion of the vehicle cabin. These conventional mounting systems have incorporated plates, brackets and various fasteners which firmly retain the shifter assembly to the vehicle frame or vehicle interior. Given the forces that the shifter assemblies typically encounter, conventional mounting systems have focused on providing high strength and rigidity so that the shifter assembly remains firmly connected to the vehicle frame despite the various forces which it experiences.
Instrument panels and components mounted on and in the vicinity of instrument panels should be designed to meet regulations relating to shock absorbing characteristics in an attempt to protect vehicle passengers against shocks that occur during a vehicle crash. In the case of transmission shifter assemblies mounted to vehicle dashboards, it is desirable to provide a mounting structure that provides sufficient strength and rigidity to retain the shifter assembly for operational purposes, while also providing sufficient shock absorbing and deformation characteristics in the event of a vehicle accident. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a structure for retaining a transmission shifter assembly that allows for deformation and shock absorption while is minimal in space, easy to produce, and still provides the rigidity desired for operational duties.